Una vida no tan comun
by Stay kazami gehabich
Summary: len kagamine es el "hijo" menor de los kagamine que fue secuestrado por la hermana de su padre cuando pequeño, ya que ella es una asecina profesional lo entrena y el al ser muy bueno apesar de su corta edad, el lleva una vida "normal" pero se muda a japón donde el se reencuentra con la que debio ser su vida. buee... es "1er" fic sean buenos y dejen rr
1. prologo

Fui despertando lentamente y abrí los ojos, no sabía qué hora era ya que las cortinas de mi habitación eran negras al igual que casi todo en mi cuarto, bostece y me estire, me levante de mi cama y abrí las cortinas el sol resplandecía no muy fuerte y el cielo estaba despejado algo que a todos les gustarían y llaman "bonito día" para mi es una tortura, volví a cerrar las cortinas molesto por el clima prefería los días nublados, fríos o de tormenta.

Mi nombre es Len Kagamine tengo 14 años mi estatus… se podría decir que soy "riquillo", mis padres son Lena Isis Kagamine, mi padre... Bueno en si no lo conozco, ya que, les contare un secreto, mi padre es el hermano de mi madre, bueno ella no es mi verdadera madre, ella es más bien mi "secuestradora", me rapto cuando Apenas tenía 2 semanas de haber nacido después de salir de prisión por venganza a mis padres por haber testificado en su contra por asesinar a un hombre ¡sí! ¡Adivinaron! Mi madre es una asesina profesional, de hecho me entreno desde que tengo memoria, y ahora soy un sádico chico asesino obsesionado con las armas de todo tipo o con cualquier cosa con la que pueda matar a un ser vivo(si así se habla hermano n.n). Si sé que es extraño pero ya me acostumbre a que mi vida sea miserable, y Si tengo una más que baja autoestima además de una terrible visión de la vida, desde que supe la verdad soy así y se podría decir que tengo complejo muy dark por que suelo cortarme, tengo cicatrices en las muñecas en las piernas y en el abdomen.

Len las maletas están listas y la limosina está afuera-aviso mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-si ya voy-dije. Y nos mudamos de nuevo, nosotros tenemos varias casas ya que siempre vamos de aquí para allá, ahora nos mudamos a Tokio ya que le ofrecieron a mi madre un trabajo muy bien pagado y de mucho más tiempo como de 5 Años algo así.

Baje las escaleras de mi habitación y mi madre me estaba esperando, no la odio ni nada, puede que lo que hizo esta mal pero después de todo ella me ha dado cariño amor y de mas. Tal vez piensen está loco como la vas a querer si te rapto pero así pienso yo y que mas da ¿no?

Salimos de la casa y subimos a la limosina rumbo al aeropuerto donde nos esperaba nuestro Jet privado, si, para muchos esto es como un sueño para mí no mucho, ya que en mi antigua escuela decían que era un súper modelo cantante actor y no sé que mas pero no soy nada de eso solo soy un chico que tiene una madre asesina profesional muy bien pagada, desde que supe la verdad también supe que mi padre aun me buscaba pero mi madre no quiere que se acerque a mí y quiere que este muy lejos de el por eso nos mudamos a Tokio por eso ella acepto el trabajo porque mis padres descubrieron Que estaba por ahí y yo no quiero saber de él no lo quiero ver ni en pintura, que persona insensible¡ su hermana es asesina porque así la crio su padre no tiene la culpa! ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Si me dieran a elegir elegiría a Lena ¿por qué? ¡Porque es mi madre! Tal vez no biológica pero yo la quiero como tal y no la abandonare nunca.


	2. Capitulo 2: llegada

hola! se que me odian (los pocos que leen este intento de historia) les agradezco los rr

ningún personaje es mio. y lo que Rin escribió tampoco es mio es de una canción de youtube abajo el link.

* * *

**si amarte es verte y verte perderte prefiero amarte sin verte que verte y perderte.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: llegada

-Que triste es ver pasar los días y darte cuenta que nada dura para siempre y más si el ejemplo que tienes es el de tu propio amor… la tristeza te acaba hundiendo hasta desear la muerte. Si pudiera olvidar mi tristeza que siento cada mañana fría, creo todo seria mejor. Por favor, que alguien me diga que el sol sale siempre. Cuando veo el mundo gris la tristeza está en mí. Dime que no me quieres y el mundo se tornará triste. A veces pierdo la razón intentando olvidar que un corazón enamorado no se rinde jamás. Ella le miro al los ojos y entonces comprendió que el no la quería puesto que en sus ojos no había brillo. Ten cuidado por que la tristeza llega y sin darnos cuenta nos acostumbramos a ella. Cuando la tristeza te invada es lo peor, por que muchas veces segara tu alma y no le permitirá ver la realidad en el asunto y es que tienes los medios para hacerla abandonar tu vida, pero o quieres utilizarlos. ¿Alguna vez has visto la mirada de un perro en la calle ?si lo has hecho observa la tristeza en toda su plenitud… ¿ por que la tristeza es la encargada de decirme cada día que no estoy listo para vivir aquí, si este lugar lo invada una tristeza, solamente los que sedan el tiempo de ver las cosas como son saben lo que realmente este mundo esta triste? Tristeza es que mi corazón te llame a gritos y tú no estés aquí para escuchar su soledad. La tristeza no se comprende bien, pero te pido que tú la comprendas. Hoy que el sol es un muerto abandonado, todo huele a ti… compañera añorable… tristeza. Solo existe una cosa más triste quela soledad, y es querer estar solo. La tristeza te acaba hundiendo hasta desear la muerte. Tristeza es despertarme en la mañana luego de haber soñado con tus beso y ver que no estas a mi lado. Tristeza es saber que no volveré a verte más, tristeza es saber que así son las cosas por que nunca dije que te amaba. Que triste es ver pasar los días y darte cuenta que nada dura para siempre y más si el ejemplo que tienes es el de tu propio amor…-

- felicidades joven Rin fue muy… emotivo - dijo mi maestra de literatura.

-gracias - respondí con una sonrisa, me gusta ser siempre la mejor.

Gomen no me presente soy Rin Kagamine tengo 14 años vivo en Tokio Japón.

-Rin hola- saludo mi amiga Luna- oye sabes que viene un chico de intercambio?-pregunto.

-nop pero no me importa- le conteste. Si soy así no me importa si el mundo se cae mientras no tenga nada que ver conmigo.-jeje y dime ¿ que tal con Rio?- le pregunte pícaramente, Rio es su novio.

-ahhh… pues nada creo que terminamos pero en fin-contesto.

Llegamos a la clase de español y nos sentamos.

-buenos días alumnos hoy tenemos a un compañero nuevo el la escuela-dijo el maestro –pasa por favor- invito.

Me quede helada, frente a la clase estaba un chico que era igual a mi, salvo que bueno el es chico y yo chica.

-preséntate –ordeno el maestro.

buenos días soy Len Kagamine tengo 13 años, vengo de Londres Inglaterra y no tengo intención de ser su amigo, y no me molesten- se presento "amablemente".

¿Qué? Kagamine, no es posible… ¿o si?.

* * *

dejen rr pliss.

el link es:www . youtube watch ? v = OGvd6Pmn5WA

solo quiten los espacios


	3. NOTA URGENTE (bueno, no tanto)

NOTA URGENTE:

Bien como parece que eh abandonado este fic viene a aclarar dudas. (Aparte por los pocos rr).

Yo no eh abandonado este fic si no está en una pausa, porque quiero corregir los otros capítulos y también para comenzar los que me faltan.

Quiero terminar el fic antes de seguirlo, para así no dejarlo por "problemas con la musa", y quiero hacer los capítulos más largos.

Tal vez me odien (los pocos que leen este intento de fic) pero quiero hacer un buen trabajo, me gusta que cuando hago algo lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

Bueno este es el gran –nótese el sarcasmo –aviso que les quería dar. No me gusta que digan no pues esta ya lo abandono, no, como dice la canción: yo no me doy por vencido.


End file.
